


The Long Journey Home

by Helio33



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Groping, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Power Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helio33/pseuds/Helio33
Summary: A story that is set in a fantasy setting inspired by early middle ages/Migration era and follows adventures of mostly human, orc and half-orc characters.





	The Long Journey Home

Escorting caravans was nothing new for Torkel the half-orc. It was boring work to be sure, even if it gave an occasional opportunity to visit some mysterious far away land. But then his pockets would run out of coin and would again force him to move on in search of a new job and a new caravan. It was risky work too, especially now that strange and unknown hordes from the east set the whole region of Ercatera in turmoil. Whole armies and tribes were on the move, searching for a safe haven or wealth and plunder. Torkel's orc mother was likely no different, a vagabond from the east who met his father on her journeys and moved on while Torkel was still a wee lad with her milk still fresh upon his lips. Later some roaming band of slavers and brigands killed his father and the rest of his family, destroyed his village and forced him out of his home to seek new fortunes and a new life.

For the most part, Torkel traveled with caravans moving from south to north and back again. He would guard caravans that brought salt, iron, weapons and other goods from the Empire of Atika to tribes of the north in exchange for amber, or "northern gold" as it was often called. However, these roads were no longer save so Torkel found himself escorting people and caravans within the Empire itself. On one such journey, he found himself a companion - orcish woman Freka, who he regarded as more than a friend and who saved his life on more than one occasion. Right now he found himself a job guarding caravan that traveled from east to far west and brought various exotic goods as well as travelers. Pay was decent enough for one of the said travelers was a rich noblewoman traveling home to her estates. Now their caravan found themselves near some backwater village by the river where caravan master decided to make camp for the night.

"Ahhh..." Torkel let out a sigh while he sat by the campfire. Hot flames brought a much-needed warmth to his tired legs as he rummaged around his travel bag, looking for something to eat. 

"Got you." Just as Torkel was taking out a stale loaf of bread out of his bag he found himself being pushed onto the ground and enveloped by strong, firm but also caring arms. It was, of course, his companion Freka who just returned from fishing by the river. 

"Glad you did not drown yourself, Freka. Did you caught anything good?" asked Torkel. He pushed himself up and in return found Freka burying her green face into his collar bone. Orc women were a hardy bunch and had more freedoms than most women of the Empire. Yet, despite being a fellow sellsword and caravan guard to boot she was a rather warm woman, at least when they had their own private moments.

"Not much I'm afraid but I did bring some for the fish soup. Now get the pot." She broke off her hug and darted off to prepare fish for their dinner. They ate in silence, as usual, staring at each other and into the darkening sky or forests and hills that surrounded the camp. They heard some guards singing but otherwise, it was a quiet night. Soon Torkel found himself laying down on the ground with Freka by his side. The fire was about to go out but neither of them bothered to feed it more firewood as both stared into the nightly sky. They were sharing memories from their travels together. 

"Don't forget that I saved you from those ogres after they nearly got us near that river crossing by the Brevia."

"How could I forget, those two dumb bastards did not know what hit them once you set their dinky wagon on fire," Torkel laughed. The truth was that he thought he was a goner for sure. Ogres rarely kept prisoners for more than just making a meal out of them.

"Did you like the fish?" asked Freka.

"Yes, very much," he answered and then turned towards her, took orcess into his arms and smelled her hair. They smelled of smoke, sweat, lake, and fish, but it was a good and familiar smell nonetheless. 

"Well, then why don't you reward me the way you like the most?" she pushed him, playfully punched him in the shoulder and gave a wolfish smile that showed off her large lower canines. 

Now Torkel knew why Freka insisted on setting up their campfire a little bit further away from the main camp. He smiled and began removing his shirt. Immediately he felt Freka's hands rubbing his chest, abdomen and down further with her one hand reaching down into his pants and trying to catch his hardening cock. Then he pressed her down onto her furs and took her for a deep kiss. Their tongues intertwined and wrestled for a while and he could not remember tasting anything sweeter than her lips. Torkel broke off their kiss and started to pull off her pants and shirt while Freka herself reached for his pants again. For a moment they enjoyed running their hands along each other's naked and familiar bodies. He especially enjoyed her large, ripe breasts that were firm and nice to touch. But her dark red nipples he enjoyed tormenting and playing with the most. He took both of them into his hands, at first lightly circling them in repetitive motions then slowly giving harder and harder squeezes, twisting, kneading and pulling them, finally he brought one of them to his mouth and bit down on it. Torkel heard a satisfied moan escape Freka's lips as she wrapped her one hand around his neck and head while her other hand was giving attention to his hardening manhood. She ran her firm hand all over his length as his penis throbbed with need. Not wanting to be selfish Torkel reached down past her hairy mound and to his pleasure found her folds wet with excitement. He inserted his fingers deep into her hot core as her inner walls tried to squeeze him and never let go, then he pulled his fingers out, reached up to her mouth and made her use her tongue to clean up the wet mess she left on them.  
"Good girl." Freka blushed red at that. Normally she would not take such attitude from any man but with Torkel, it felt different, it felt good. He began to rub her on her clit again and her panting started to grow louder and become deeper while she scratched at his neck and moaned into his ear, urging him to continue faster and harder. He knew that both of them could not last long like this and that he needed more so for a second he pulled his hand away, much to the displeasure of impatiently moaning Freka who now urged him to take her. 

But then an alarm rang out and they heard captains and caravan master shouting and rallying their sellswords while the rest of the camp was quickly panicking and screaming in turmoil. Both Freka and Torkel cursed their fate and made haste to find their clothing and gear. After blindly searching in the dark they grabbed their spears, shields and ran off towards the center of the camp where they found caravan master Arvik shouting at his guards and trying to calm down some of his panicking passengers. 

"Everyone calm down! They failed to catch us unawares, we'll show them for trying to rob us in the dark! Now either pick up a weapon and stand guard or go back to the wagons and keep your damn heads down if you don't want to lose them! Orkel, have somebody send some men to guard lady Junia and her wagon, if we lose her I'll lop off your heads myself!"

Freka got separated from Torkel and fallowed her decurion towards several fancy wagons, waiting to repel any enemy that got past the main line. Meanwhile, Torkel followed his captain to another side of the camp, preparing for battle. They assumed the position where a small stream ran towards the river and where some camp scouts were peppered with javelins by a band of unknown men. He waited with his shield raised and heart pounding yet he could not help but feel that something was wrong. Attacking the camp from this side was a disadvantageous, men would have had to cross the stream and then run up the hill for a while before reaching the wagons. Minutes seemed like hours as he waited. Suddenly he heard few shouts, several men screamed in pain and one javelin landed near his feet. Yet no full-on attack followed. As they formed up a tighter shield wall Torkels half-orc eyes helped to make out several dark figures stalking in the night. Several more attacks came, but the enemy would always break off and retreat. They were baiting, Torkel realized, but their captain wisely ordered to stay put and avoid chasing the unknown enemy in the dark of night. Still, something was not right. As far as Torkel could make out the enemy did not number more than a dozen or so. How could they have hoped to take on the whole caravan? After one more probing attack, his suspicions came out true. Just as they repelled another wave of javelins they were greeted with shouts and clanging of metal coming from another side of the camp. Moments later they were attacked by a few dozens of brigands coming straight across the stream. That was still not enough to make guards break and star routing quickly, but it worked as a distraction, pining Torkel and his comrades while the main force of enemies rushed out from the forest north of the camp. Torkel fought instinctually, not thinking that these might be his last moments on this earth. He deflected several spear thrusts with his shield, managed to pierce one brigand in the groin and was awarded his screams and howls. Their shield wall managed to hold for a while until several enemies managed to break it up in two. Just as enemy pressed on in to use their advantage lady Fortune pissed on Torkel for a second time today. In a mass of confusion, Torkel slipped up on the wet grass and tripped on a body of a fallen enemy. One of his opponents saw the opportunity and struck Torkel on the head with a club. The world went dark as Torkel prepared to meet his father and family.  
____________________________________

Things were not going much better on the other side of the camp. At first, Freka heard noises of battle coming from over by the river and her heart sank low as she remembered that that was where Torkel and company marched off. Soon though she was too preoccupied to notice anything going outside of her immediate area. An overwhelming force attacked them from the forest, outnumbering them at least 3 to 1. Several of the guards were called in to reinforce faltering shield wall but soon they realized that battle was turning against them. Some of her sellsword friends scattered while others, including Freka, were trapped in between wagons together with goods and some of the travelers, clearly not a place to be if you want to avoid the wrath of roaming brigands. She and several other men put up a good fight for a while but it was all in vain, there was no hope of winning. Freka though she was done for but instead of getting killed she got surrounded by several opponents who circled her and several of their dead comrades that lay by her feet. Suddenly a harsh voice boomed. Woman's voice, though clearly not a very feminine one. 

"Surrender and drop your weapons now and live or meet your creator!" Freka heard. After a moment she saw where the voice came from. Behind the line of orcs and humans stood a tall figure of an orc woman that towered over many of her men. Freka weighted her options for a moment and decided to surrender. Perhaps they will kill her anyway but she decided to take a chance for an opportunity of escape later.

"Who's in charge here?" asked the tall orc woman.

No one answered. Freka could see neither her captain nor caravan master among the slain or the living. 

"I guess we killed him. That's too bad, would've congratulated him on putting up a good fight. No matter. Now get out of your wagons, drop any weapons you have and line up next to that fancy wagon over there! And no funny tricks if you want to stay alive!" Just as the orc woman was pointing towards the wagon a pretty figure climbed out of it and caught her attention. Freka recognized that figure as lady Junia, a wealthy noblewoman that wasn't seen talking much with her fellow travelers or guards. She had long and pretty auburn hair that reached down below her shoulder blades and made Freka jealous when she first saw the woman. Lady was dressed in a fine blue gown and had several items of jewelry on her body. 

"Well then, what do we have here?" asked the orc woman with a rather sly tone, her red eyes never leaving the human woman.

"I'm lady Junia and I ask you to release us and offer a reward for those who would have me safely escorted back home west, in Leocadium. I offer all the wealth I have with me and more on my safe return," answered the lady in a collected and dignified manner, though her voice betrayed her fear a little. 

"Well now, my lady, that's a generous offer indeed but what you have to offer us here is already ours." The human woman flushed angrily, Freka could see noblewoman's expression grow darker, but she managed to contain her anger. 

"My lady, I offer you more than riches of this wagon, once we return to Leo-"

"If we return. Leocadium is far far away from here and there is no reason to believe that a local dux will not squish us like bugs before we can send your word of ransom. No, my lady, Leocadium is far away and if our scouts are right the road to it will be on the path of hordes of Heralians. If we have not caught you here and now you would have likely ended up captured by them instead, count your blessings to the Maker that it was us." 

"But my lady, I offer you a -" 

"No is a no, woman. What you a have to offer is already ours, including yourself. Be glad that you are my slave, there are worse ways to go," interrupted the grinning orc woman.

"A slave?!" answered shocked lady Junia, more to herself than to the orc woman.  
____________________________________

Torkel's slip into the darkness was not greeted by any god or soul of his ancestors. No, soon Torkel was dreaming of better times. That one time when his father took him for their first hunt together and how he returned with a young deer he managed to shoot down and how proudly he presented it to his grandfather. Or the time he and Freka had met for the first time on one of their caravan journeys. He dreamt of how nice she looked in her simple dress. He dreamt of how he foolishly tried to woo her with his tales of far and exotic lands. He dreamt of their first time in one of the wagons full of hay. Most of all he dreamt of that sweet taste of her lips. But all good dreams must end eventually. 

"Wake up, lad! Wake up!" he could hear someone calling him. He felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him out from his dreams. Finally, he opened his eyes and was greeted by the face of a rather old man who looked down at him with concern. If Torkel's head did not spin and hurt so much he might have recognized the man as Ovid, one of the servants that accompanied lady Junia. 

"Speak old man, where are my friends, where is Freka, what happened to our caravan and who are you?" he asked the man while grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. 

"Name's Ovid and I mean you no harm, I'm one of the travelers that journeyed with your caravan. I accompanied lady Junia," said the man with a look of pain on his face. He collected himself and continued to speak. "As for where we are, well, we are not far from our camp, or what is left of it anyway. I found you among the slain, still alive and breathing so I took several weapons and then dragged you off past these bushes and hid us. Whoever attacked us made off in a hurry, but I was afraid that they might return and find us."

"Did anyone else survive, have you seen a redheaded orc woman? Or did you cower here all day?" asked Torkel while struggling to get on his feet. 

"I'm not sure," old man paused for a moment. "I only had so much time to check out the camp. I don't remember any slain orc woman laying around... And lady Junia was missing too."

"Well then what are we waiting for, old man?! Let's go to our camp and try to find them!" Torkel shouted at him. 

"Don't think I did not try that lad, but just after I managed to drag you off and took several weapons and other items a bunch of villagers showed up. I tried to get help from them, or directions, but they chased me away and are probably ransacking what is left of our camp just as we speak," explained Ovid. 

"Well, grab that spear and fallow me, old man. We'll show those yokels a thing or two. And I have to find my Freka." He picked up his spear and moved on with determination, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head. 

"I'm with you, I must find my lady as well," said Ovid whilst trying to keep up with Torkel.  
____________________________________

Lady Junia knelt naked in one of the tents in the brigand camp together with several other women from her caravan. To her left was a burly looking redheaded orc woman that looked at her captors with hatred and disdain and had bruizes all over her body. To Junia's right, there was her maid Alypia and several other women that accompanied the caravan. All of the women were stripped of their clothing and had their hands tied back behind their backs. They also had metal collars placed on their necks and Junia could still remember that tall orcish woman putting the collar on her and leering down at her. Junia in a desperate attempt hoped that a promise of wealth would be sufficient for the brigands, even if a journey to Leocadium was a long one indeed. She evidently was wrong. She did not wail or give angry looks to her captors like the rest of women and instead waited for her fate with her head down in shame. She, of course, knew of the dangers that plagued roads on land, especially in times like these, but journey by land should have saved her from a sea trip along the pirate-infested western coasts. Instead, she ended up enslaved and stripped of all of her belongings and dignity. As she was brooding she heard several of the brigands talking between themselves, laughing and walking towards them. 

"Which slut do you want, Herdvig?" one orc brigand asked his human comrade. 

"I'll leave that wild orcess to you, Terkill, she kicked several of my men in the groin before we stripped her. I think you will have fun breaking her in," he laughed harshly as he looked at the rest of the women. "I think I would rather have that noble-born redhead over there". Junia shuddered as he mentioned her. 

All of the men came closer to them, first joking between themselves then turning their attention towards the women again. They started to pinch their nipples, fondle breasts. Junia resigned, hopeless in her situation. From a wealthy noblewoman to nothing more than a toy, a piece of meat for these brutes. Her maid wailed and as she got several fingers pushed into her slit. Junia felt the man others have called Herdvig fondling at her breasts, pinch at her nipples roughly. She kept her head down but she soon could not contain her pain as the man tried to hurt her by twisting and pulling at her nipples, harder and harder. 

"Oww," she yelped from the pain and looked up only to see the man grinning down at her. It was a cruel smile of someone who enjoyed torment of others, or at least torment of her. "Please, no more of this, I beg you," she let out a cry and was rewarded with a slap to her face. 

"Shut up, slut. And keep your mouth shut unless spoken too. You will make no more demands anymore. I know your type..." She felt him pinching at her nipples again, his one hand moving down past her navel and towards her trimmed mound. Junia shuddered in disgust but just at that moment, she heard a familiar booming voice.

"Herdvig, you son of a bitch, did I let you use my slaves?!" It was that tall orc woman again. For a moment Junia looked up at Herdvig and saw in his face twisted in wrath. She cowered in fear afraid of what might happen next. 

"I was enjoying my part of the loot, Drekla. And they are everyone's slaves, not yours. As the old way permits us to have them, " Herdvig answered. The rest of the men waited, looking both at Herdvig and at this orc woman, Drekla.

"I said you before, Herdvig, these slaves are mine for scouting that caravan out, arranging the raid and leading your arses to victory. Now get out of here before I toss you out."

For a moment tension rose, the rest of the brigands in the tent looked at both of them, perhaps wondering with whom they should side if a fight broke out. Yet after glaring angrily for a moment Herdivg spat on the ground and stormed out of the tent. Men looked relieved and now waited for a word from Drekla. Orc woman looked towards the exit for a moment and then gave a hearty laugh.

"I guess our friend Herdvig lost his mood. He even forgot to take a girl for himself. Which one of you lads want to keep him company for the night?" They all just laughed. 

"Fine then, I can't blame you. Now lest I appear greedy, let's share our spoils. I'll take that orc and two women to her left and you boys can share others between yourselves. Make sure not to break them, I want to sell them later." She smiled but her eyes were on Junia as their gazes met.

Men around Drekla started to pick up and or lead-out crying women towards the exit of the tent and into the camp while Drekla herself just stood there. Her gaze now shifted between the three women she picked. 

"You have some spirit, woman," she said while looking towards the Freka. "Remind me of my younger days. Don't think I will have much use for you tonight, with what I have in mind. I suppose I'll find something else for you, unless you want to entertain the camp, that is."

"I can cook," Freka answered angrily, glaring at Drekla. 

"That's a start and from what I remember of our battle yesterday you certainly know more than that. Will be safer to keep you shackled for now. Perhaps I shall give you to Mergiel, I think he'll find you an odd job to do. Now you two..." Her gaze trailed to Junia and Alypia as both women shuddered and imagined what faith might await them.

"What's your name, girl?" asked Drekla walking up towards Junia's maid.

"Alypia, my lady," she answered trembling. 

"And what do you know, Alypia?"

"I'm a maid for lady Junia, my lady."

"A maid, you say. I could certainly use one, though I don't think you are used to cleaning arms for brigands such as myself. No matter, we'll find a use for you, one way or another. As for lady over here..." She walked over to noblewoman and gave her a look that Junia couldn't read. Noblewoman's heart pounded for a moment as she waited for her faith. "Now I know you don't have any skills, besides maybe one." 

Junia blushed and lowered her head but then Drekla crouched down in front of her and took Junia's chin into her hand, lifted her face up as their gazes met again. Nervous blue eyes of a noblewoman turned to slave and red and hard eyes of this orc woman that enslaved her. Orc woman said nothing for a moment, then squeezed her cheeks a little and then made Junia open her mouth. She inspected Junia's teeth as if she was some sort of animal to be bought and sold. Junia realized that that was pretty much what she was now. Her eyes were filled with both sadness and fear now.

"I know what you think," suddenly Drekla broke off the silence. "You curse fates and Fortune that abandoned you to such fate and you curse me for treating you no better than a piece of meat to be sold and bought. I hope you will soon realize that I'm not a harsh woman and that you should be glad that you have not fallen into the hands of likes of Herdivg and his company." With that, she rose to her feet, took out two leashes out of her pocket and attached them to collars of Junia and Alypia and with tugs urged them to get up and fallow her out from the tent.  
____________________________________

Torkel's mind was now set on one thing - finding Freka. Dead or alive, he had to find her. Still, he slowed down his pace as they neared towards the ruined camp. He remembered Ovid's warning about villagers. They were, no doubt, some farmers that probably barely made a living in this harsh land and now scavenged the camp for easy pickings. Just like vultures and crows who would soon be feasting on his dead friends and enemies. Torkel only hoped that it was not Freka who they will be feasting on. Soon they reached the edge of bushes and low trees where Ovid hid himself and Torkel. Torkel raised his hand and stopped Ovid telling him to wait there for a moment. Then he started to crawl closer to the edge of shrubbery and observe the camp. He saw three peasants scurrying around the dead bodies and burned down wagons that littered the camp. Two of the locals had weapons but for Torkel, it did not look as if they knew how to use them. At any rate, he did not have the time or patience to wait for them to leave. He needed to find out what happened to Freka. He returned to Ovid, told him to slowly fallow him and not to raise his weapon unless told to do so. Slowly they walked out into the open field until they were spotted by villagers.

"You there, stop! Don't get any closer unless you want trouble!" shouted one man. 

"Peace, I mean you no harm. I just want to find a body of my friend. A redheaded orc woman, have you seen her?" asked Torkel.

"And I look for my mistress, an auburn-haired lady in a blue gown!" added Ovid.

Three men looked at each other and murmured something between themselves. They looked at Ovid and especially at Torkel and their weapons and decided that a scuffle was not worth it, especially since neither of the two men showed an interest in loot they have found. 

"We have not seen any redhead, orc or human, misters. Or any woman for that matter. They probably were taken by that band that attacked you. But you can look around for them among the bodies yourselves." Torkel and Ovid did just that and indeed they could not find a trace of the missing women. There was nothing for Torkel left to do than to ask these peasants if they knew where brigands might have taken them. 

"Don't know mister and I wouldn't tell you if I knew for I do know some of these men, they are not to be crossed. If we ratted them out they would surely put our village to the torch. Not that you have any hope of defeating them. Your women were likely taken by them to be sold as slaves, count your blessings that you were not taken as well or killed," answered one peasant. 

Torkel looked around the camp. Much of what they could use was either gone or taken by these peasants. If they wanted to even have a chance of tracking brigands down they would need food for their journey. Torkel smiled to himself for he remembered wisely taking his savings with him before the battle began. At least they will not starve for a short while. He looked around camp some more and noticed that not all wagons were burned down and present in the camp. He soon found tracks leading outside of the camp and towards the river crossing. Brigands must have taken what loot they could, loaded it up into wagons and drove off. Bold, Torkel thought, did they not fear the wrath of a nearby garrison who would surely come to investigate the disappearance of a sizable trading caravan? Well, it matters not, he'll find those who took his woman from him. He urged Ovid to fallow and moved towards the village to resupply before beginning their chase and perhaps to get some more information on where these brigands might be going.  
____________________________________

Being stripped naked and collared was bad enough for Junia, being led naked on a leash in front of a camp full of drunk brigands like some sort of animal was the absolute worst. She never felt so humiliated in her life and all she could do is keep her head down, blush and fallow the orc woman. As they journeyed through the camp they were greeted with catcalls making fun of her and her maid and with praises to the orc woman. As well as with suggestions as to what she should do with her new slavegirls. 

"Have them lick your arse and cunt at the same time!" shouted one man whilst he was forcing his manhood into some poor girl's throat. She gagged and struggled against him while his pubic hair tingled her nose. The man finally let the poor girl gasp for air, saliva trailing from her mouth to his cook, only to push his manhood back into her throat again, even harder and deeper this time. Where they went she would see some poor girl from their caravan, pleasuring men in various deprived ways. 

"Make them lick each other and suck off a donkey!" shouted another man. Walking over the camp Junia tripped over some bags laying about and as she slowly rose her gaze fell upon one woman giving blowjob to one man whilst being taken from behind by another, like some sort of whore. Unlike other women she was eager about it, gorging on a fat cock that was in front of her face, licking it, slobbering all over and planting kisses onto its tip and then sucking it back into her mouth as she looked up at the man in front of her. Her juices were running down her leg as another man pulled out his cock from her nethers and aligned it with her ass and pushed it in deep. Junia slowly rose up and looked stunned at this whole show. 

"Ow!" she yelped as she was awarded the sharp slap on her shapely rear from this orcish woman, leaving red hand mark on it as if a sign of ownership and making her breasts jiggle as she jumped up. Men around them laughed and leered. 

"Fallow me faster, my lady," said Drekla with some sarcasm. "Unless you would like to replace her," she added when she saw where Junia was looking. Noblewoman quickly started to fallow Drekla again and did not have any desire to replace the wanton woman who now had two more cocks in her hands, pumping at them while two other men continued to spit roast her.

To Junia's and her maid's relieve they soon found themselves in front of a large. Soon Drekla led them in and away from the eyes of the brigands. Drekla's tent, while not very fancy to Junia who was used to luxury, had several rooms and was adorned with furs and trophies from various animals and beasts. For now, Drekla untied their hands and told them to stand in the center of the tent as she took a jug of wine and drank straight from it. 

"Ahh... Now that's better. I suppose both of you are thirsty as well. Normally I would not waste my wine on slaves but how can I say no to such pretty girls like you two." She filled two cups full of wine and gave them to the women who gingerly drank it down, not daring to refuse even if Junia's stomach and lips would rather have had some water instead. 

"Now then, Alypia, why don't you go over to that small brown chest and take out my whip from there," orc woman commanded with the voice that did not allow for any sort of insubordination. Alypia went with haste, blushing as she picked up the whip and imagined the ways it could be used. Meanwhile, Junia stood in the center of the tent and looked on as this orc woman started to remove her mail and her clothes in front of her. Dimed light of the tent still allowed to make out details of her body. Drekla was not only tall but quite muscular too, her green skin was adorned with scars she suffered in battles but also other ones that were more gruesome to look at. Perhaps healed burns from long ago? Orcess kept her jet black hair short and shaved in an undercut fashion. She was older than Junia or Alypia, perhaps by more than 10 or so winters but still in her peak years and she moved with the grace of a northern saber tooth cat as her muscles flexed in the dim light. For a moment she turned towards Junia and noblewoman could see Drekla's moderately large breasts and a wild bush of hair that obscured woman's lower lips. She then walked up to them and took the whip from Alypia. 

"You" she pointed to Alypia, "make my bed ready, and you girl," she pointed towards Junia with her whip, "take my clothes and mail and put them neatly on that table over there. And make it quick." She raised her whip slightly as she issued her commands and women hurried off with their tasks. It was humiliating for Junia to do tasks of a common servant, but what choice did she have? She only hoped that Drekla will not use that whip on her. After tasks were done Drekla sat down on her bed and looked at both of her slavegirls. She still had her shoes on and she knew who would better at the task of removing them. She grinned at her thought. 

"Alypia, take those furs over there and lay them down on the floor, left of the bed. And pick up those blankets from that corner. Don't think you will appreciate sleeping naked on the ground just with those furs. And don't say that I'm an unkind mistress," she laughed, more to herself than at the girls. 

"And you girl," she pointed to Junia, "why don't you remove my shoes." As noblewoman was about to move over to Drekla and do this undignified task she heard orcish woman's voice again. 

"No, on all fours, girl." Junia blushed and bristled but complied, got on all fours and started to crawl towards Drekla who now looked at her with amusement. Junia boiled at the idea of being treated like some lowly servant and a puppy, but she hid her emotions well and did not protest. Junia finally crawled to Drekla and started to remove her shoes. After that, she just knelt there and tried not to look up at her owner's eyes or her hairy privates for that matter which Drekla displayed proudly as she sat with her legs spread wide open. Soon Junia felt a strong hand on her head. She blushed as she realized that orcish woman was stroking her as if some sort of pet. Is that who she was to her? 

"Look up at me girl," Drekla commanded. Junia complied, her deep blue eyes staring at Drekla's red ones again. 

"You have been an obedient slave so far, performing all tasks without complaint. I honestly thought a noble-born like you would show me some attitude. Perhaps fortunes were right in making you end up as a slave, eh? Such a noble, pretty and obedient girl like you would fetch quite a nice price in a slave market. But should I sell you or keep you?" She asked as if to herself and continued to stroke and pet Junia's head, hair and now down to her neck and arms. To the surprise of Junia, she did not feel disgusted by woman's touch. She disliked being treated as a pet but she could not say that the rough skin of Drekla's hands felt disgusting. 

Despite her relatively mature age Junia was still not married and never slept with a man before, much less with a woman. Her curiosities and Drekla's touch as well as the whole situation she found herself in started to make Junia's most private parts act in a very unladylike fashion. Still, Junia needed to think clearly most of all. Should she try her chances with this woman or perhaps with slave markets? Perhaps someone would be interested in her as more than just a fuckmeat or a servant and would listen to her offers of ransom? Yet she shuddered at the thought of ending up as a slave for the likes of Herdvig. Meanwhile, Drekla's hands moved lower and lower and started to circle Junia's nice and big breasts. She shuddered from both shame and pleasure as she felt orc woman's rough palm brush past her nipple. Then again. And again, until Drekla started to squeeze her breasts more harshly, pulling and toying with her hardening nipples. That was too much for poor Junia. One half of her wanted to urge Drekla to continue, to pull and maul her breasts harshly, to squeeze and pull her nipples hard while another part of her wanted it all to just stop and to be free from this pleasurable torment. Drekla saw what effect she had on her noble slave and with a grin pushed her one foot under Junia's mound, rubbing it back and forth. Junia could not continue like this. Between her hard nipples being assaulted and pinched constantly and now her bud being pleasurably brushed by Drekla's foot, Junia let out a low moan of pleasure and started to buck her hips and move together with orcish woman's foot. Drekla again grinned to herself, pleased by this reaction. 

"P-please mistress, n-no more, ohhHHHH...." she let out another moan. Drekla ignored her and continued. After some time she felt Junia shudder and moan again as the orgasm hit her. Drekla felt woman's juices running down on her foot. 

"Well, well. Not only pretty, noble and obedient but quite eager too, I see. Even if you say otherwise your body betrays you. What should I do with you, hmm?" asked orc woman.

"Whatever you do with me, mistress, don't sell me to a man like Herdvig, I beg you..." she pleaded while panting from pleasure. 

"Bah, to think I would give up such a nice morsel like you to a brute like him. No, I think I shall have to keep you, you are just too much fun, Junia." That caught noblewoman's attention. This orc woman never used her name before. 

"But now, girl, you left quite a mess on my foot. Somebody will have to clean it up." Junia blushed and turned her face when Drekla presented her foot in front of her, still wet with her own juices. At first, she wanted to protest but she knew better than that and forced her face down and started to lick her mistress' foot. Now it was Drekla's turn for excitement. Her hand wandered down between her legs and started to pleasure her clit at the sight of this dignified noblewoman licking her own pleasure juices off of her foot. 

"Don't forget those toes," said Drekla and then petted blushing Junia. Soon her foot was covered with noblewoman's saliva but she did not tell her to stop licking and instead increased the tempo of her fingers until she wretched out an orgasm from herself. She circled her clit with her fingers some more, rubbed them between her wet folds and then pulled her foot away from Junia's mouth only to replace it with her wet fingers. This capped off the humiliation for Junia but she did not stop licking, savoring juices of her mistress. After that Drekla pulled her fingers away, wiped them off on Junia's skin and petted her again. 

"What a good little slave you have been today. I think we will enjoy each other some more, but later. Now, why don't find yourself a blanket over there and join Alypia on your furs?" she bid noblewoman off. But just as Junia rose to her feet and turned around to walk away she felt a whack of a whip on her ass and yelped in surprise.

"This one is for not thanking your mistress for keeping you nice, safe and pleased." Drekla grinned. 

"Thank you, mistress," answered Junia and went to find something to keep her warm during the night.  
____________________________________


End file.
